


don't you find it disgusting?

by diet_affection



Series: Writings from tumblr [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (biphobia), Accidental Coming Out, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/diet_affection
Summary: Keith is surprised when he stumbles upon Lance watching gay porn. Lance is... scared.[adult themes obviously - lance is getting off to porn. however, main focus here is the coming out + hurt/comfort, so I felt like it fit more in this series than my nsfw one]





	don't you find it disgusting?

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr (nsfw)](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> Originally based on a request!

Keith knocked on the door, biting his lip to steel himself. There was no answer. Lance was probably sleeping again – he seemed to have a habit of sneaking off to his room after dinner, for a ‘beauty nap’ as he called it. If that was the case, there was no way a simple knock would wake him up. He sighed and knocked harder, hoping he wouldn’t have to barge in uninvited. Why did he of all people have to do this?

Apparently, Lance needed to move Blue so that Hunk could access the hangar to upgrade some equipment. That was what Pidge had told him, ignoring his protests of  _maybe you should do it instead._ There was still only silence from behind the door. Giving up, he hit the panel and let the doors slide open.

“I’m uh, coming in…”, he mumbled.

Feeling slightly awkward, he stepped into the room. It was similar to his, but there were semi-organized piles of clothes, some artifacts from planets they had visited, and a few photographs taped to the wall. It looked just like he’d imagined it. Other things, however …

Lance was on the bed alright, but leaning against the wall, pillows propping him up. He was facing away from Keith, his eyes glued to the glowing screen of his laptop, which was playing something.

Keith’s stomach flipped as he saw the video.

It was a POV porn clip of a man fucking roughly into someone – someone with slim hips, a muscled backside, and short hair that was currently being tugged by the cameraman. Unconsciously, Keith took a step forward, his eyes widening. It couldn’t be – this was  _Lance_  –

Then the camera cut to another angle, and there was no doubt any longer. This was clearly gay porn; something he’d indulged in regularly as a teen but lost access to since.

He’d had no idea – Lance was into  _men_? His head was spinning with the thought.

He was wearing earbuds, causing the video to play silently in the room, but Keith could still hear sounds - Lance’s panting breath, his small moans and a repeated noise of wet friction. Heat washed over Keith as the situation struck him fully, almost staggering him with its weight. Swallowing heavily, he shifted, and Lance caught the movement in the corner of his eye.

He immediately slammed the laptop shut and jumped up, the earbuds being yanked out in the process.

“I’m not – It’s not -!”, he gasped as he yanked his pants up, sounding absolutely panicked.

“ _Please_  don’t –“

Keith swallowed again, his throat dry. Words were stuck behind his tongue.

“Lance…”

He hesitated.

Lance made a pained, little noise. Then the shame in his expression twisted into anger, and he was pushing him out of the room, red-faced and screaming.

“What the fuck are you even doing here?  _Get out_!”

“It’s not a big deal –“, Keith tried to cut in.

“Get. Out!”, Lance yelled, his eyes shiny.

The door slid shut silently, but it felt like it had been slammed in his face. Keith’s heart was thundering painfully in his chest, as the gravity of what had just happened begun sinking in. He could hear noises through the door - unsteady, heavy breathing, and sniffling. Then a series of muffled sobs, and it was like a dagger twisting in Keith’s chest. He knocked on the door, his voice pleading.

“Lance,  _please!_  Open the door. Let me talk to –“

He was cut off by a blast of loud music, which drowned out Lance’s crying and his own attempts at a conversation. Cursing, he lifted a hand towards the panel,  _needing_ to clear this up immediately, but he paused. Lance… probably needed some time. It would be better to let him calm down, and try again tomorrow. Still, it was with a heavy heart he turned around and left Lance to his heavy metal and emotional crisis.

***

The next day Lance avoided him, as expected. Keith let him take his time to regain his composition. He knew a talk like this was never easy.

It was only when evening came, and he saw the other trying to slip away to his room, that he followed. He approached him slowly, keeping his voice steady and calm.

“Lance. I need to talk to you.”

He seemed to have regained some of his usual self, as he scoffed and waved him dramatically away. Still, his eyes were red-rimmed.

“Weeell, I don’t need to hear it.”

His voice dropped to a mumble as he sped up down the hall, leaving Keith to barely catch his words.

“I’ve heard it all before.”

Huffing, he followed.

“Come on, hear me out. Please.”

“No thank you, sir.”

Keith felt frustration rise in his belly, and his chest felt tight with secondhand pain.

“Just – listen to me!”, he said, voice distraught.

“I  _don’t_  have a problem with you being gay!”

Lance fell quiet, stopping.

“Bi,” he said softly.

“What?”

“Bi. Bisexual. Do you even know what that means?”

He sounded so bitter. Keith felt a chill creep into his spine; a fear of what had been in Lance’s past, that he couldn’t change or protect him from.

“Yeah, I do,” he breathed, “Of course, I do.”

Keith exhaled, trying to choose the rights words. He kept his voice gentle.

“I don’t know what people have told you so far, but Lance… There’s nothing wrong with you. If you happen to like boys –  _and_  girls – that’s completely okay. I mean that.”

Meeting his eyes, Lance shook his head weakly.

“Don’t you find it weird?”

“No, Lance…”

“You’re not disgusted that I see men that way? That I wanna kiss them, hold them?  _Fuck_  them? That I wanna do that to  _you_?”

“To  _me_?”, Keith said, incredulous.

His heart skipped a beat, but this was  _not_ the situation. This wasn’t about him, or even them. It was about Lance, who was now laughing shakily, turning his head away.

“I knew you’d hate that.”

“I – I  _don’_ t!”

“Please,” Lance scowled, hurt clear in his eyes.

“I don’t!  _Lance_ \- ”

Making a sound of frustration, Keith grabbed the other’s hand and put it against his own cheek, gently. Lance flushed and tried to yank it back, but he held on, following when he stepped back.

“I like men too,” he said in a rush. Simply saying those words made his blood boil in fear and excitement.

“What?”

Lance shook his head in confusion.

“I like… men. I’m gay.”

There was a long pause. Lance’s eyes were wide and glassy, close to shattering. When he eventually spoke, he sounded breathless, relief and accusation mixing in his voice.

“Well why didn’t you  _say so_?”

Keith cleared his throat, suddenly feeling guilty.

“I, uh… Sorry. I wanted you to know it’s okay, you know? Regardless of what  _my_ sexuality is. And, I’m not out yet either.”

“Oh.”

“Except Shiro, he knows. But yeah.”

“Huh.”

They fell silent for a moment. Then he suddenly realized Lance’s hand was still clasped in his, pressed against his cheek. They jumped away from one another, both blushing. Coughing and taking a deep breath, he tried to focus on the important words.

“You might not wanna hear this… but Lance, I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind either. They’re all good people.”

“Says you; still in the closet,” Lance huffed.

“…I know. It’s not easy.”

He gave the other a small smile.

“But hey – at least we’re two in this now, right?”

“Yeah.”

A sudden, tight hug surprised him. Lance had buried his head in his chest, arms clinging to him as he shook with emotion.

“ _Keith_  –“

“Aww, don’t cry,” Keith whispered into his hair, feeling his own throat grow tight.

“We’re gonna have such a good time, you’ll see. We can do your weird face masks and talk about boys. It’ll be  _great_.”

Hesitantly, he rubbed the other’s back. Lance made a tiny sound, like a whimper, and snuggled closer. His voice held a weight of sincerity when he spoke, muffled into his collarbone.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Keith said hoarsely. “You’re welcome.”

He kept holding Lance for a long while, soothing him as he sniffled, sighed, and eventually laughed a little to himself.

***

**Bonus:**

It was only a time later that Keith remembered a particular detail Lance had let slip in his emotional turmoil. He sneaked up behind him one evening, making sure no one were around before he murmured softly.

“So… you wanna kiss me, huh?”

Lance jumped, staring at him as the words registered. Keith didn’t give him a chance to answer.

“Hold me?”, he grinned, before leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

“ _Fuck me?_ ”

Seeming utterly stunned by his approach, Lance let his mouth hang open, his ears bright red. Eventually he took a deep breath, his voice a bit unsteady as he flirted back.

“I mean, uh… if you’re offering?”

Keith beamed and slid his arms around him.

“Where should we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr (nsfw)](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
